Rocket Troops
The Rocket Trooper= The Rocket Troopers of the Shogun Empire are the heavy infantry of the Emperor. The explosive armaments are similarly inspired by classic Chinese developments, the Emperor’s army has come a long way since the earliest fireworks however. Rocket troopers, or colloquially referred to as the Phoenix caste from the order they bring through destruction, are amongst the most destructive infantry in the world. Their stylised rocket launchers, also referred to as fire ball launchers due to their utterly oriental cosmetics, use a concoction of armour piercing shells and highly flammable liquid propellant to deliver an equally penetrative and fiery payload. The rocket trooper caste is selective in its candidates, seeking two vital traits, strength and intelligence. The former to carry the equipment and munitions that has made the Phoenix caste famous and the latter to ensure that troops are capable of estimating flight path trajectory and explosion size. Candidates are often selected from units that have taken heavy casualties with the reasoning that the remaining survivors must have some degree of capability to still be alive. The uniform of the rocket trooper differs little from standard infantry, their armaments making them stand out far more effectively than any difference in apparel would. Rocket launchers maybe a blunt instrument compared to the finesse associated with the traditional samurai ways, but the Shogun Empire are willing to be forward thinking if it keeps the Emperor’s will alive. It only leaves the question what else the Shogun Empire will be willing to adopt as they enter the global conflict. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tactics= Rocket Troopers consist of a 4-man squad that fire indirect fire rockets at long range. They have a minimum range of about 4 squares. The squad does 75-175 damage total. Each individual rocket will scatter some distance, and has a small area of effect when it explodes. Against Heavy Armored targets such as tanks, expect to do between 14 to 38 damage per rocket (80% damage gets through). Hitting infantry will do far less, between 3-5 damage per rocket (only 10% gets through). Because you can fire over walls, Rocket Soldiers are great for hitting tanks in areas with dense cover, and there are lots of places you can hide them while hitting tanks with impunity. The rockets' scatter means you can even hit targets slightly outside their maximum range, and the area of effect means each individual rocket can potentially damage several vehicles, allowing you to damage two vehicles with a single salvo. Because of the scatter and variation in damage, Rocket Soldiers will probably not do as much single target damage as direct fire units like bazookas or RPG troopers. However, the ability to fire over walls at long range and hit multiple targets makes up for this. Their secondary ability is Flash Rocket. Flash Rocket targets infantry and can be fired over walls. Affected infantry have their attack damage reduced by 100% and their movement by 50%. The ability cooldown is 3 turns. Category:Units